bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokurou Kakyoin
Kokurou Kakyoin (花京院・剋狼, Kakyoin Kokurō lit. Flower Capital Temple, Victory Wolf) is a member of the Gotei 13 and Captain of the 7th Division. His Lieutenant is Ekei Kuchiki. He is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Substitute In Flames Arc *Woman Troubles *The Struggle Begins Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Decimating Spiritual Power: Even the Captain-Commander stated that Kokurou's spiritual power is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that Kokurou proves without a doubt. While Kokurou usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, he can release it to its full extent. The spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant pink and pitch-black, crackling intensely when Kokurou focuses; when Kokurou's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds him, striking fear into the hearts of his foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. : Kokurou's forte is in his swordsmanship; his most preferred way of combat is that of the reverse-grip of swordsmanship. His swordsmanship is enough for him to slash through intangible airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of Kidō spells, both with relative ease. In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. *'Battō Hitorigurashi' (伐倒一人暮し Felling a single life): Pouring his spiritual energy into his Zanpakutō, Kokurou forces a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in his blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of his blade drastically, also making his strikes difficult to block and counter. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of his sword visibly blurring. However, using this special technique for too long puts an immense strain on his wielding arm, leading Kokurou to only use this technique for only five minutes at a time. : Despite his appearance; Kokurou is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes his foes offguard. He prefers to bombard his opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though he will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While he prefers to utilize his innate powers, it has been shown that he is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. Kokurou's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch. : Kokurou is a notable user of Kidō; he is able to cast up to level 70 Hadō spells without incantation. Kokurou has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power; as well as possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, "Reflectance Formulae"): A unique Kidō spell that Kokurou has developed. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Kokurou expels his spiritual energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather spiritual energy by drawing it from Kokurou and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Kokurou has access to the opposing attack. : With his skill in the art of Flash Step, Kokurou can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and through the air. He leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, after-images. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. He is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. He often only appears as a purple shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of his true figure during a battle. Kokurou's leg strength allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to attack with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu" (鎖結, Chain Binding) and "Hakusui" (鎖結, Soul Sleep) in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. This is Kokurou's favoured tactic of disabling a foe, if he does not wish to kill a foe right off the bat. Enhanced Reflexes: Kokurou is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Keen Intellect: Kokurou has proven himself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of Soul Society: with it, he is able to work out the mechanics behind his foe's abilities rather easily. *'Expert Strategist': One of Kokurou's greatest assets is his otherwordly tracking and pinpointing ability, allowing him to find the precise location of specific targets even when those are far away from him: and he has shown capable of identifying his foes among the multitude of their clones through. Zanpakutō Relationships Trivia *The pictures used for Kokurou were created by DeviantART user Sato-manga. Navigation Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:7th Division Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters